


Ferris Wheels

by reptilianraven



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave sits next to a very perfect boy in a Ferris wheel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferris Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off of a dream i had a few days ago. in my original dream the Ferris wheel exploded and everybody died though.....
> 
> i decided to cheer myself up by writing this.

The view is beautiful outside, the city is speckled with lights, gracefully illuminating this complicated canvas. Honestly though, you quite like the view inside a lot more. 

John looks out of the window excitedly, obviously absorbed by the astounding view. The lights from below reflect off his face perfectly, his eyes are so innocent and blue, his cute little dorky smile makes your heart flutter, his hair is a perfect mess that makes you smile silently. Everything about this boy is just picture perfect.

He turns and sees your dumb smile. 

“What are you all happy about?” you make quick work to put your pokerface back up. “You should smile more often you know”

“Yeah, nobody can resist my smiles” he giggles and shoves you lightly.

“Gee the city looks a lot cooler when we’re so high up” he sighs.

“Sometimes it just takes a different perspective to see the beauty of things” you mumble to yourself, not expecting to be heard, he hears it though.

“You seem very poetic this evening” you avert your gaze back to the window “I like it’s nice”

You both fall into a comfortable silence for a while, simply enjoying the evening and the view. You aren’t even looking outside for most of the time, you mostly just look at the way he smiles so contently, and how he swings his legs because he can’t quite reach the floor, and how he probably knows that you’re staring at him but he doesn’t say anything. If you weren’t so hypnotized by how John’s existence is so perfect you would mentally slap yourself in the face for being so mushy today. 

Today was amazing though. You, John, Rose and Jade decided to visit a carnival that was in town. The day was spent playing dumb carnival games then winning dumb stuffed animals, having your future told by some dude in a black cloak, riding every single ride there was, and mostly eating. Once night fell there was only one ride that you guys haven’t tried yet. The Ferris wheel. You and John took one gondola while Rose and Jade took the other. You don’t understand why Rose and Jade were so insistent with separating yourselves despite the fact you all could have fit perfectly fine into one gondola, you had no time to object though. And you are so happy that you didn’t.

If they saw you sighing like a love struck teenage girl you would never get the end of it.

The perfect silence is suddenly interrupted when the gondola abruptly stops then swings due to the momentum.

“Whoa shit what was that” John holds onto the railing at the side

You open a window and peer outside, below you can see a bunch of people huddled up near the controls. John looks over your shoulder when somebody shouts something through a megaphone.

“Do not be alarmed! We are just experiencing some technical difficulties, please do not panic and wait calmly until we fix the problem” you hear some groans from other places in the Ferris wheel.

“Darn looks like we’re stuck here for a while” he leans on your shoulder and you decide to ignore how your heart just skipped a beat.

“I should’ve brought a chess set or something”

“Who the hell plays chess when they’re stuck in a Ferris wheel?”

“Cool people obviously” he snickers then grabs the paper bag filled with various prizes that you won from all the games you played. He pulls out some yellow lizard plush then a red crocodile or something, his hand digs deeper and he hands you a bottle of bubbles and a kazoo. Getting impatient he turns the entire bag upside down letting the contents spill onto the chair, there is a pack of gum, a confetti canon, a harmonica and a very tiny toy piano.

“Okay this is all the stuff that will entertain us until this ride works again” he says as you blow the kazoo as loud as you can, he quickly snatches it from you and throws it out the window.

“Wow rude”

“Sorry I just would have gone insane with that thing”

You open the bottle of bubbles then proceed to blow them in his face, he blows them back to you then you just play some weird adaptation of dodgeball with bubbles. The bubbles don’t last long though because John sneezes and he drops the bottle to the floor.

You open the pack of gum and eye it suspiciously because that is the scariest piece of gum you have ever seen, you show it to him and he pokes it cautiously. Both of you try the gum at the same time but you both spit it out of the window. From below you could have sworn hearing someone curse about getting gum in their hair.

You grab the harmonica while he gets the toy piano. The piano has a childish sound to it but it meshes well with whatever tune John is playing. You play a random tune into the harmonica and he stops playing the piano.

“Shit do I sound that bad”

“No no just keep playing that” his eyes glimmer a bit and you continue playing. Before you know it he is playing the piano again, a different tune though. Whatever he is playing combines perfectly with the harmonica then you find yourselves playing a pretty damn good duet. John stops playing then lays his head down in your lap, you hear the faint sound of applaud from the other gondolas. You don’t really care about them though, you have something so much more interesting just looking up at you with his stunning blue eyes.

“Hey Dave”

“Yeah”

“I think I’m falling in love with you”

What.

“What”

“What?”

He stares up at you before reacting.

“Oh my god” he sits up quickly, his cheeks colored with a faint blush “Oh my god I am so sorry, I was thinking out loud” he avoids your gaze and you don’t want that “I am so sorry just forget I ever said that” Forget? Why the hell would you want to forget that, you try and say this but you are still in a daze. “Shit I made everything all awkward, I am sor----“

“Why are you apologizing?”

“What?” He is looking at you now. “I’m apologizing because I just confessed my stupid love feelings for you?” he says it like a question, and you have to answer.

“Uh John” his eyes almost sparkle “I think I love you too” he is silent for a while, it is his turn to let that sink in.

“Does that mean we’re dating?” you can hear the smile in his voice.

“I guess so” he hesitantly leans against your shoulder and you stiffen. His hand slowly goes to yours and you intertwine your finger with his. His hand is soft and warm and he sighs. It’s silent a bit more after that, both of you just enjoying how peaceful everything is.

You decide to be the one to break the silence.

“John?”

“Yes dearest” you snort

“If we’re dating does that mean we can kiss?

“I’m pretty sure it does” He lets go of your hand and you frown a bit at the loss of contact but John quickly fixes that when his face is suddenly so close to yours.

“Whoa your face is all up in my face”

“That’s how it is when you kiss people” his eyes pierce into yours and you take a deep breath.

“John get ready because I am going to kiss you”

“I was born ready” he says this so seriously that you can’t help but laugh.

“Dave!” he whines and you compose yourself.

“Okay okay” you grab his face and he stares at you. You close your eyes and move forward just an inch.

You always thought that it was so cliché with how people say that kissing your soulmate feels like fireworks or something and now that you are currently doing the said action you only have one thing to say.

Fireworks are an understatement.

John leans forward and pins you against the wall of the gondola, you loop your arms around his neck and he sighs. You don’t really know what the hell you are doing but apparently John does so you let him lead and wow okay that feels nice.

He pulls away too early for your liking but looking up at him and his perfect face with his perfect smile is good enough.

He ruins the moment when he pulls the string on the confetti canon.

\------

“Hey Rose?”

“Yes Jade?”

“Do you think they made out yet?”

“Well I heard the confetti canon so something good must have happened”


End file.
